Sakura Fiction
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: The days of us two together, I remember so well. Surrounded by Sakura trees, their petals floating down, it seemed like something of a fairy tale. The bridge of time pulling us further and further apart,yet I held onto those memories of you and I in our Sakura Fiction. I wish you were here. But it's my fault you're gone. Songfic! Some RinxLen, kinda Angst-y. Lame Summary (as usual)


**Hey, guys. Mygosh, the song "Sakura Fiction" is so beautiful, and the lyrics are so sad, yet beautiful, somehow. I just had to make a fiction for it! So, here it is :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. I wish I did, cause then I would force Lennykins to finally date RinRin. Even if it meant incest for all you I-think-Rin-and-Len-are-twins believers**

* * *

"Dont' cry, Len," I mumbled to myself. "Don't cry, don't cry." I looked down at the picture in my hand, and before I could stop myself, the tears began. "Don't cry," I said, tears flowing down my face. "She wouldn't want that. Don't cry."

The memories of you and I are overflowing.

The days of us two together, I remember so well. Surronded by sakura trees, their petals floating down, it seemed like something of a fairy tale. Riding our bike up our hill, then go down as fast as we could. The bridge of time pulling us further and further apart, yet I held onto those memories of you and I in our Sakura Fiction. I wish you were here.

But it's my fault that you are gone.

* * *

I remember the first day we meet, on a hot Indian Day. I sat underneath a Sakura tree, enjoying the breeze. The trees swayed in the wind, the petals falling all over the place. I looked at where the tree roots should be, and asked, "I think the bottom of this tree is what is buried."

"Tree's don't have bottoms. They have roots," a mellow voice said behind me, and I turned around to see a you who looked like me. You had a giant bow in her hair, which was gold like mine, and pretty blue eyes. You looked to be around my age, which was 10. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else. I also noticed that you had a bicycle with pegs on the wheels."Who are you?" You asked rather rudely, but I didn't really mind.

"Len Kagamine. Who are _you?_"

"Rin Hiyama." We both just looked at each other, and then looked towards the sky. A Sakura petal floated in the wind, and I caught it in my hand. "So," you said, breaking the silence. "I was wondering if you wanted to ride my bike with me."

"How? There's only one seat."

"You can ride, I'll be on the pegs. Then we switch. I figured that it would be more fun doing that rather than looking at the ground." I shrugged, but follow you as you walk down the steep hill.

It was a big hill, but still beautiful, which Sakura trees on both sides. It was my favorite part of my town. Not many cars, nor people, came this way. It looked like it was snowing, the Sakura petals were everywhere. You thought the same.

I was the one pedaled up the hill first, with you on the pegs. It was tiring, but I didn't really mind. We were silent, until we reached the top. "Okay, ready?" I asked you.

"Ready," you said confidence I still admire. I pushed, and suddenly we were flying down the hill. Unlike when we went up, we were loud, screaming in happiness and joy. It was fun, I admitted. We did this a few times, switching spots, and then we took a break and cooled off under the sakura trees.

"You on spring break, too?" I nodded my head. It turns out that we went to different schools, but it didn't matter. We would always meet under the sakura trees, our bikes with us.

* * *

We were driven apart by time, and our different schools, but eventually we did end up in the same high school. I didn't see you much, but I was happy when I was in music with you. Your voice was beautiful, as was the rest of you, and it turns out we sounded good together. We had different groups of friends, but it didn't matter- we would always make time for each other.

And, when spring break came, we would go to our hill, surrounded by Sakura Trees, and race down. I eventually bought a two-seater, which we used, along with your bike with it's pegs. We would spend the entire day together, sometimes relaxing under the trees, me falling asleep on your lap, or you falling asleep on my shoulder, but most times we just rode our bikes.

We told each other our problems, and when things got hard, I thought of the memories of the two of us in our Sakura Fiction. You were perfect, and even though we never dated, I still loved you. I could tell you returned the feelings, with the joy I saw in your eyes whenever you saw me.

* * *

Around the age of sixteen, and spring break had come, and so we carried on our tradition of meeting under the trees without even talking about when we should meet up- just somehow knowing when the other person would be there. We talked, and laughed, and then rode down to hill. You made both of us bento's, I brought drinks. Sitting and relaxing, no need for words. I shyly took your hand, you responded with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Life couldn't get better.

After eating and sitting around some, I suggested another ride. I was on the seat, you were on the pegs, and we both laughed. I could feel your warmth on my shoulder, the same excitement and adrenalin. The day reminded me of the one we first meet- hot, with the petals flying everywhere.

Then suddenly a car went speeding out of nowhere.

We didn't have time to move.

You went flying.

My leg was crushed.

Your blood was everyone.

I couldn't breath.

The people in the car called an ambulance as I slowly tried to make my way to you.

The pain was unbearable.

But it would be worse if you disappeared.

I finally reached you.

And as the life drained out of you, you said, "Thank you."

I screamed like an animal.

Begged you to come back.

Cried like I never have before.

You disappear, disappear.

* * *

Now I sit under the sakura, thinking about you. I'll never be able to ride my bike again, nor will I be able to walk. It's a hot Indian day, and I think of the times were I meet and lost you.

Fear would take over me, and I would cry.

All the memories of you and me overflowing.

Where did you go?

Why did you disappear?

I don't think I'll ever look at a Sakura Tree the same way. What once used to be beautiful now fills me with dread.

Where did our Sakura Fiction go? We had believed we could go anywhere, as long as we were together, so why did you leave me? I can feel the warmth of you on my shoulders, and I can't breath.

Goodbye, my Sakura Fiction.

* * *

**I'm such an angsty person... this is going to be the third time Rin dies and leaves Len. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!**

**Well, to my credit, Rin dies twice because that's what happens in a song, and I write songfics. The other time Rin dies/is dying is because of my own fault. **

**Anyways, here are the actual English lyrics:**

On the afternoon of a sunny day  
The long spring break had come to an end suddenly  
Without any warning

I've kept a distance from my other friends  
Since the end of time we had together  
Then I realized  
We can not be together anymore

Time drove us two apart

Sakura petals dance, as we drive our two-seater  
Laughing as we pedal down the street  
We believed we could go anywhere  
As long as we were together

Down the sakura-flooded, white-knuckle road  
Our speed increasing  
Then, once we stop  
You disappear, you disappear  
Goodbye for now, sakura fiction

I remember the first time I saw you  
It was an Indian summer day, just like this  
With cherry blossoms in full bloom scattered down the white-knuckle road  
But I? "I think the bottom of this tree is that what is buried."  
I asked to myself in a grown-up tone

Just ask a little more

Sakura petals dance, surrounding us two  
Our laughter went well together  
We know that the time would be coming soon  
Frightened but hiding it with smiles

After the time we spent together  
Fear would take over me, and I would cry  
In my small hands  
All the memories of you and me are overflowing

"Hey, but my disappearance  
is not a bad thing, surely."

Sakura petals dance, as I drive our two-seater  
Pedaling as hard as I can  
I can feel the warmth of you holding my shoulders  
Please don't disappear, please don't disappear!

The word "Thank You"  
You whispered in a small voice  
Do you have to fade away?  
Driving faster and faster

I race down the hill alone on our bicycle  
Flowing tears, don't cry  
Flowing tears, don't cry

Goodbye my sakura fiction

Sakura fiction

**THE SONG IS BEAUTIFUL! YOU MUST LISTEN TO IT! **

**Anyways, did ya like it? Was it too angst-y? Should I change it somehow? Or, was it fine the way it was? Please review your answers (and review in general). REVIEW!**


End file.
